


The Mysterious Woman of Asgard

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Character Death?, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Pregnancy, Takes place after "The Avengers"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, as Loki paces back and forth in his cell, he is visited by a woman known to Asgardians as "The Mysterious Woman of Asgard" and is very much feared. Yet she has never done anything wrong. She believes she can help Loki & bring out the good in him. But will their friendship become something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lurani, The Conversation, & The Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be seven chapters long. I'm posting all he chapters today.

Loki paced back and forth in his prison cell, in the dungeon located under the great palace of Asgard. He was angry. He was locked up just for trying to do something he thought was right. All he was wanted from Earth was to be worshiped as a benevolent god. "But no, Thor just _had_ to ruin my plans." thought Loki. Loki continued to pace back and forth, trying to conjure up a plan for revenge. "All the years I stood shadows, watching you, watching everyone in Asgard, I never thought I would see you in a prison cell. At least, not until the last couple of years or so." came a voice out of nowhere. "Who are you? Where are you?" asked Loki, looking around. A girl appeared, as if by magic, in Loki's cell. "Hello Loki, I am Lurani. Before you ask, yes, I possess the magical abilities you do. I learned from my parents and from the queen of Asgard. Years in the shadows and you're the first one I have spoken to since I came here." Lurani explained. Loki studied her for a moment. She was dressed in black, she had black hair, green eyes like him, and pale skin. Something about her outfit made her look not only beautiful, but also fierce, and royal. She had on black knee-high boots, black pants, and a long-sleeved top that was long in the back like the train of a dress, that just above her knees in the front so her pants and boots were visible. Loki imediantly recognized her. She was the mysterious woman that had been sighted around Asgard. She was well-known and very much feared by many Asgardians. "You, you're the _Mysterious Woman of Asgard_." Loki incredulously. "Yes, Loki, I am. But I am not to be feared. Come with me, I wish to speak with you." replied Lurani. "Follow you where?" Loki asked. "I told you, I know magic. Come on now, let's not waste any time." Lurani answered. Loki watched her as she stepped through the barrier, then waved her hand, signaling for him to follow. He walk to the green wall of energy that was the front of his cell. He took a step forward and found that he could walk through it. He followed Lurani as they walked straight past the guards. The guards did nothing, nor did they say anything.

* * *

Loki followed Lurani through the diffrent tunnels and hallways until they emerged in the palace room. They made their way out of the castle and walked through the streets of Asgard. "So, what did you want to talk to me about? You haven't spoken since you walked through the barrier of my prison cell." Loki inquired. "Well, first I want to know your motives. Why attack Yodenhiem? Why attack Midgard? Why try to take the throne of Asgard? What is there to gain besides the death of the Frost Giants, the title of _King_ , and control of Midgard? Maybe even personal satisfaction." Lurani paused and wait for an answer. Loki did not give one, only a glare and a cold look in his eyes. But he did say,"Why do you care? I did what I did. If I could, I would finish what I started." Lurani then asked, "But why end a nation? It shall fall when it falls. Why take a title when it doesn't belong to you? No matter how glorious it is. Why rule a realm that already has a leader?" Loki became annoyed. "I had my reasons. I wanted to prove to my father that I was worthy. But he lied to me. I was never born to be a king. So I tried to take the throne of Asgard. After being defeated by Thor and leaving, I found myself in Midgard. I thought that if I wasn't respected in Asgard, maybe, with my powers, I could be respected as a god on Midgard. But, my brother came and defeated me once again. I was locked away. Hated, disrespected, treated like a monster while my brother, with all the things he has done, was praised, and loved. He even has a girlfriend. He spends his time fighting battles and I spend my time in a cell, reading books and doing nothing. This is the first time I have been outside my cell." Loki explained. After a while he murmured something. "What?" asked Lurani. Loki spoke a little louder, but she still couldn't tell what he was saying. "What was that, Loki." Lurani asked, wondering why Loki was mumbling. "Th-thank-you." Loki whispered, looking away. Lurani smiled. "You are most welcome, Loki. I think it's good that you get a little fresh air and a little freedom. Nobody deserves to be chained or locked away, not even if someone or something seems like a monster. Because it is what's on the inside that counts. And your mother and I still see good in you." Lurani replied. She then added,rather quietly, "And as optimistic as Queen Frigga is, I see more good in you than she does." At that, Loki looked at Lurani questioningly. He raised an eyebrow and asked,"And why is that, Miss Lurani?" He said it like he thought Lurani was joking. But then he became serious when she answered,"Because, even though you have attemped a few horrible things, I have watched you long enough to know that, deep down, you are good, not evil." Then she rolled her eyes and began walking ahead of him rather than beside him as she said, "And, if you were really _that bad_ , you would've tried to do something already." Loki caught up to her, and, before he could say anything, she said,"Catch me if you can!" and she took off running. Loki, apparently determined to win, took off running as well. They chased eachother for over an hour until, as Loki was chasing her, Lurani turned a corner. Loki followed. But when he turned that corner, he found himself looking down an alley with a dead end. But there was no sign of Lurani. Just then, a voice whispered into his ear, "I'm right behind you." Loki turned to see Lurani behind him. "I think we should go sit down,"Lurani said."I'm tired."

* * *

They sat on a bench in the shade. Lurani snapped her fingers and two glasses of water appeared, one in each hand. She handed one to Loki, who opened his mouth to say something, but Lurani quickly explained."I didn't learn all of my magic from your mother." After finishing their water, the glasses refilled. This happened each time the glasses were emptied. There was no telling how much water they drank before they finally continued talking. For an hour or two they talked about different things. And though Loki's past was spoken of,not much about Lurani was revealed, except what she could do with magic and that winter is her favorite season. She just didn't talk about herself much, which Loki found rather odd.

* * *

Later, after being returned to his cell, he thought about what he and Lurani talked about. Over the next month Lurani and Loki would walk around Asgard and talk. They would even have lunch, created by Lurani's magic of coarse. Only they could see eachother, thanks to Lurani's magic. And in Loki's cell, was an illusion that was in the form of him reading a book. A month and a half since they first met, Loki and Lurani had just finished lunch and were walking around when Loki asked,"Lurani, why is it that you have visited me each day for the last month and a half?" Lurani didn't reply for a moment. Then she said,"Well, I believe that I can bring out the good in you. I believe that I can help you." Lurani had a straight expression, but Loki thought he could see her blushing. "Are you sure that's the only reason? Because there is no person that has ever spent hours a day, everyday, for three weeks, with me. No one, except you." Loki explained. "Well, I guess everyone else is afraid, or finds it a waste of their time. And, no, there is no other reason. Why do you ask? Do you suspect something?" Lurani inquired. "Well, by the fact that you're blushing, and by the fact that seem to want to spend a lot of time with me, I suspect that you like me." Loki answered. "Like you as a friend? Yes. Like you as more than a friend? No, not really." After Lurani said that, there was a minute of awkward silence. But then she and Loki returned to a previous conversation they had been having yesterday.

* * *

Later that afternoon, as Lurani returned Loki to his cell, Loki asked Lurani if she do something before she left: answer a question truthfuly. Lurani agreed to do so. "Alright, before I give you the question, er, rather two questions, sort of, you must swear to answer truthfuly." Loki instructed. "Ok, I swear." Loki smiled. "Excellent. Ok, here are the questions: Do you like me as more than a friend? Or do you think you might like me as more than friend, even if by the slightest bit? Now, if your answer is no, you can immeadiantly walk away when I ask you for your answer in a moment. But, if your answer to either of the questions is yes, you must kiss me." Loki told Lurani. He then said, "Now, what is your answer? And remember: you swore to be honest." Lurani took a deep breath and thought for a minute. She looked Loki in the eyes, and she began to lift her right hand. Loki was afraid she would slap him, but he didn't move.


	2. Lurani's Past & Loki's Future

She placed her right hand on his left shoulder. Loki felt some pressure on that shoulder as Lurani used her hand on his shoulder to push herself up so she was eye level to Loki. Then, she gently placed her lips on his. She pulled back after a few moments. She turned and left, leaving Loki standing there, in shock. He stayed up late that night, thinking about Lurani, the kiss still lingering on his lips. He also wondered which question that kiss answered. Loki was determined to learn more about her the next day. When Lurani came to get Loki, he began to ask her about her past, but they didn't talk about the kiss. "Well, I'll start where it all began: The day I came to Asgard. I was 11. I was hiding in my house on a planet whose name has been long forgotten. A planet that is nothing but an uninhabited piece of rock now. A battle was raging outside, and I wasn't suppose to be outside of my hiding place. But I was looking out a window, watching my parents fighting the maruaders. They were fighting the good fight, along with a small force of Asgardian troops that were helping us. Among them was Odin. And as the battle was ending, the marauders had destroyed the planet. Only my parents and I were left, other than the troops from Asgard. I thought my parents were going to come get me. But then Odin...h-he..." she lowered her voice as she began to cry slightly. "He killed them. I grabbed a dagger and, being very stealthy, I followed him. But I got too close. When the Bifrost opened up, I was taken along to Asgard. I made myself invisible, watching the citizens of Asgard from the shadows. I survived by using my magic. My only friend at the time was Hiemdall. He was the only one who could see me. But when I spend time with you, I make sure to conceal it from him so he won't think I might be trying to commit treason." The rest of the day was spent going through Lurani's history, as well as the next two days. Loki found himself thinking about Lurani whenever she wasn't with him. But he began to question himself. He had known Lurani for a month now, and he was beginning to have feelings for Lurani. He even imagined her in a wedding dress. "Ugh! What is wrong with me?!" Loki exclaimed, talking to himself. "How could I have such feelings for anyone? Especially her!" He felt like slapping himself in the face. Yet, at the same time, he couldn't help but imagine her in a beautiful wedding gown. Though black is an unseemly color, Loki thought she would were a gown of that color for her wedding. That is if she ever gets married. It was early the next morning, while he was thinking about Lurani, again, that he was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the energy wall of his cell. But it wasn't Lurani, it was Thor.


	3. The Truth

Loki stood up and walked to the front of his cell. He was handcuffed and brought to the room where Hiemdall was, guarding the Bifrost. As he entered the room, he saw a woman in black speaking with Hiemdall. They entered the room and Hiemdall greeted them. Then he said to Loki,"Loki, I would like you to meet-" But Loki finished his sentence with, "Lurani." Lurani smiled. "Hello again Loki." Hiemdall looked at Lurani questioningly, while Thor, Sif, and the three warriors looked the same way at Loki. "You know eachother already?" Hiemdall questioned. Loki and Lurani nodded. "I knew it wasn't an illusion. I am sorry Lurani, but for allowing a prisoner out of his cell, even though under the restraints of your magic, is treason if not given the King's permission. Lock her up." Lurani's expression was fearful now. "What? Please, no!" Guards came to drag her away. "Ow!" she cried as the guards gripped her arms tightly. "Hey! Don't hurt her!" Loki wrenched himself out of Sif and Fandral's grip and used his magic to unlock his handcuffs. Lurani wrenched herself out of the guards grip. She ran towards Loki, but as he got to her the guards grabbed her again. Sif and The Warriors Three tackled Loki. He used his magic again. He knocked out the guards so Lurani could run away, but Hiemdall got to her. "Guards!" he yelled. When the two guards that had been knocked out came to, Hiemdall told them,"Take her before Odin for a proper trial. Now." The guards drug Lurani away, continuously fighting her. She yelled back,"I thought you were my friend! I thought you understood! I **_hate_** you, Hiemdall!" Hiemdall's hard expression did not change, but everyone in the room knew Lurani's words had hurt him.

* * *

Loki was now in another set of handcuffs, each arm held by Sif and the three warriors, and he was fighting, still trying to get to Lurani. "Why do you want to help her so badly?" Sif asked Loki as she tried to keep him from running off. "I'm not going to let him hurt her." Loki replied, still struggling. "And why would Odin hurt her?" Hiemdall inquired. Loki stopped. "You don't know? Well, when Lurani said she was your friend, I assumed she had told you about her parents. Odin killed them. And he might do the same to Lurani if I don't get to her." Loki answered. "But why do you care? You're Loki, the former Asgardian that tried to overthrow Odin, as well as rule over Midgard. Why would you care if Odin hurts Lurani?" Sif asked. "Because," said Hiemdall,"Loki has _feelings_ for Lurani." Sif, Thor, and the warriors stared at Loki. Thor, not believing Hiemdall, began laughing. "Hiemdall is right, I do have feelings for Lurani." Loki told Thor, causing him to stop laughing. "And," Loki continued, "if Odin so much as lays a hand on her, I'll...Well, there's no telling what _I_ will do." Thor was shocked, as well as Sif and the warriors. Just then, the guards walked back in with Lurani.


	4. Do You Know?

One guard had a bloody scratch on the side of his face that hadn't been there before. The other had a longer, but less bloody scratch on the side of his leg where it looked like a dagger pierced his armor. Lurani was clutching a spot on her upper left arm. Some blood was trickling slowly down from under her hand. "I told you not to hurt her!" Loki growled. Loki started fighting aginst his restraints again until Lurani said, "Loki, it's ok. I'm not hurt," she shook her her head, "it's just a scratch." Loki looked up at Lurani, who nodded. Loki immeadiantly stopped struggling. Thor, Sif, and the warriors were once again shocked, as well as the two guards. "This is stranger than the ways of the Midgardians." Thor said. "Why have you returned with her?" Heimdall asked the guards. "A guard told us King Odin was busy, and would be for the rest of the day." answered one of the guards. "Ok, Fandral and Thor, take Loki to his cell. Sif and Hogun, take Lurani to a cell. Volstagg, go with them." Heimdall ordered. They all nodded and Loki and Lurani were each taken to a cell.

* * *

Loki was put into his cell. He then watched as Lurani was put in the cell next to his. He looked over at the others and locked eyes with Sif. She smiled gently and mouthed, "You're welcome." Once they had left, Loki, seeing that the rest of the cells were empty, ran to the green energy barrier that separated him from Lurani, she doing the same. "Are you ok?" he quickly asked. Lurani nodded. "I'm fine." Loki looked into Lurani's eyes sadly. "I'm sorry. If there was anything I could do to get you out of here, I would." Loki said. Lurani tried to reach through the barrier, but found that she couldn't. "They must've altered the properties of the barrier's magic. I can't go through it anymore." she told Loki. Lurani placed her forehead against the barrier, Loki doing the same. Even though no one was around to hear her, Lurani whispered. "Loki, do you know why I did not kiss your cheek, but rather your lips?" she asked. Loki replied, "I stayed awake wondering about that late at night the day you had done so. I wondered for many hours. But I would like to know." Lurani smiled, giggling a bit. "It is strange how you still don't quite know. You asked for a kiss on the cheek if I liked you. But at that time I didn't just like you," Lurani said, looking up, locking eyes with Loki, "I loved you. And I still love you." Lurani kissed the place on the energy barrier where Loki's lips would've been. The rest of they day they talked nonstop. This continued for two more days. Lurani still had not been taken to Odin for a trial. The morning of the fourth day of being locked away in a cell, Lurani woke up to a strange sound. Her eyes fluttered open to see Sif knocking on the front wall of her cell.


	5. Excecution

Loki awoke that morning. He pushed the blanket off him, climbed out of the small bed in his cell, and looked to his left. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and his heart rate had tripled. Lurani's cell was completely empty. "Lurani? Lurani if this is some sort of jest, please stop." he pleaded, hoping Lurani was hiding. He heard nothing, nor did he see anything. Loki rushed to the front of his cell when he saw a guard pass by. "Guard! What happened to Lurani?" he asked, trying to hide his panic. "You mean the girl who was in the cell next to you? Sif and the warriors were dragging her up the stairs kicking and screaming an hour ago." the guard informed him. "Speaking of such, I do believe Lady Sif requested your presence as soon as you woke." The guard told another guard at the bottom of the staircase something Loki couldn't hear. He then handcuffed Loki and lead him upstairs. "Do you know what they did to her?" Loki asked, hardly hiding the panic in his voice. "I am not sure, although she was fighting qiute hard." the guard replied in monotone. "Do you know what Sif wants?" Loki asked. "I do not." the guard replied in the same monotone. Loki was beginning to get irritated by the calm, emotionless sound of the guards replies.

* * *

Lurani was being held in place, standing before Odin Allfather, King of Asgard. She regarded him with disgust and pure loathing. But, at the same time, she was scared out of her mind. "Why do regard me so? You look at me as if I am a rutheless, tyrannical murderer or criminal of some sort." Odin observed. "I-I have n-no re-respect for s-someone who k-kills with no r-re-reason." Lurani managed to reply. The guards made a move to repremand her for her lack of respect, but Odin stopped them. "Do not harm her. She has every right to be upset since she does not know the truth." Odin said. Lurani looked up at him curiously. "What t-truth do I not know?" she asked. "Well, if I am correct to assume you are the young girl who followed through the Bifrost when you were 12 years of age, then you do not know why I decapitated your _parents_ , correct?" the king explained. Lurani nodded, a hateful look contorting her face. "Well, it may come as a shock, but they were not your parents. They kidnapped you when you were only a baby. And they were notorious traitors and criminals." Lurani began to get a little more comfortable around the king. He was, to her initial surprise, quite kind. Then a guard rushed in, a bit of blood spattered on his armor. "Sir, the execution is comeplete. He is in the chamber at the end of the corridor." he said. Lurani's face was mixed with panic and curiousity. "W-who was-" but Odin raised a hand to silence her. "Another traitor. Would you like to acompany me to the room. I must be present when he is carried out." Lurani nodded. As they neared the room, a thought crossed her mind. The traitors and criminals were all kept in the dungeon and the only other prisoner besides her was Loki. "Loki!" she thought. She felt her heart race and she began to panic. She rushed to the doors, leaving the king halfway down the hallway. She pulled open the doors, her handcuffs having been taken off earlier. She was met with a sickening sight. She fell to the ground next to the fallen figure. He was laying face down in a pool of almost-fresh blood. The scarlet liquid stained her black clothes and the part of her ankle-length black hair that had been pulled back in a braid. She tentatively reached out with her pale hands. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes and her bottom lip was trembling. She first check for a pulse. Nothing. She rolled him onto his back. The front of his suit was soaked in his own blood and his hair was in his face. She pushed it away, praying it wouldn't be who she thought. As Odin walked through the doorway, Lurani wailed. Tears spilled down her face which was buried in her hands. "No! NO!" she sobbed and wailed. She could feel the blood soaking her own clothes, but she didn't care. She hugged Loki close for a moment, then she stood and began screaming at Odin about murdering him.

* * *

A guard and another man were walking down the hall at the opposite end of the castle. They met with Sif at the endof the hallway. "Hello Loki." Sif greeted. Loki rolled his eyes. "What do you want Sif?" he asked. Sif knocked on the door next to her. Someone knocked back. "Ok, it's ready" Sif said. "What's ready?" Loki asked skepticaly. The guard removed Loki's handcuffs and Sif opened the door, gesturing for him to enter the room. Her walked in and his breath caught in his throat. Laying before him of the bed, was a woman in black with a stab wound to the heart. It was still bleeding, too. Loki rushed to her and checked her pulse. Nothing. He tried calling her name. Nothing. He then tried to heal her. Nothing. Tears started falling down his face as her stared into the dead face of Lurani.


	6. I Thought You Were Dead!

Then he realized something. The healing spells he tried were raising a red flag. "This," he realized, "isn't Lurani. It isn't even human! This. Is. An. Illusion!" he thought angrily. He then turned to Sif and the guard. "Damn you, Sif! What the hell is your reason for trying to make me think-" but a loud series of wails interrupted him. Then screaming and yelling. It sounded like... "Lurani!" Loki shouted. Her ran past Sif and and the guard and followed the sound of Lurani's voice. When he got close to the hallway, he began to call her name until he heard a reply. "Loki!" She sounded surprised and relieved. He began running down the hall. She emerged from a room, still calling his name. They ran towards each other. Any blood from the illusions had disappeared. They finally reached each other and silenced each other's cries with a kiss. After they broke away, they were still holding each other close. "I-I thought you were dead." Lurani said, crying tears of joy. "I thought you were dead as well." Loki replied. They stayed in each other's embrace until the guards pulled them apart to lead them back to their cells. They didn't fight, nor did they protest.

* * *

Once returned, Lurani was allowed out, but Loki still had to stay. She was very reluctant to leave him behind, but the King requested her presence immeadiantly. She walked down the hall to the dining room, guards at her heels. She sat down at one end of the large table, Odin sitting at the other end. Odin dismissed the guards. "So, why am I here, King Odin?" Lurani asked. They then had a short discussion about what's happened since Lurani arrived when she was 12. Afterwards, Odin asked Lurani why she loved Loki. "I can't truly explain it. I just love him." she answered. "And he loves you, it seems. He proved that today. I do apologize for making you think he was dead, though. It was only a test." Odin replied. "All is forgiven." Lurani simply said. "Well," Odin said, standing up, "Lurani the is something I would like to show you." Odin then lead her down the hall to a large bedroom. "You've been released from your imprisonment and this will be your room. If you plan on staying at the castle, that is." Lurani marveled in the beauty and amazement of the room. "Of coarse! Thank you so very much, King Odin!" she said as she knelt before him for a moment, then rose back to her feet. "Two questions though. Will Loki be released as well? And why is the bed king-sized?" Lurani inquired. "Well, Loki will be meeting you in a few minutes so you two can spend the day together freely, and he shall not be imprisoned in his cell anymore. As to the size of the bed, I think you can figure that out." Odin answered. Lurani thought for a moment before it clicked her mind. Her face redened a bit. "I figured as much." she muttered. "Anyways, you said I'd be meeting Loki. Where is he?" King Odin chuckled. "He should be in the throne room by now. Follow me." Odin replied. Loki and Lurani met in the throne room, then left the castle.

* * *

They spent the entire day talking and laughing. As the sun set, Loki lead Lurani back to the palace. Everyone in the castle got together in the dining room and feasted. After dinner, everyone bade eachother good night and left to their rooms. Loki asked his father if his sleeping arrangements were the same as they had been before he was imprisoned. Odin nodded to Lurani and she nodded back. She began to to drag Loki down a hall. "Lurani, my room is on the other side of the castle." Loki informed her. "Not anymore, Loki." she replied. She opened the door to the bedroom Odin had showed her earlier. "So, this is my room?" Loki asked. Lurani shook her head, smiling. "Your room?" he asked. She shook her head again. She drug him inside and shut the door behind them. "Actually, It's our room." she answered, giving him a peck on the lips. Loki's faced redened slightly. He then smiled. That night, they fell asleep in eachother's arms.


	7. The Wedding

The next few months were amazing. No one had to worry about the Mysterious Woman of Asgard, nor did they have to worry about Loki. Lurani and Loki had been courting regularly, and loved each other very much. As they walked out of their room one day, it being nearly a year since they had met, Loki said to her, "Ok, I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes. I'll lead you." Lurani closed her eyes, and Loki took her hand and led her to the castle gardens. "Ok, you may open your eyes." Loki said to her. Lurani opened her eyes to see roses on the ground, arranged to spell out words; a message. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched Loki kneel down, holding a silver ring with a green gem in the middle, and small black gems surrounding it in a circle. She flew into his arms, crying tears of joy. "Yes, yes! A million times more, yes!" It was only two months later, as Loki stood there in his room, with the wedding only days away, that he began to get second thoughts. "What if the marauders attack? What if someone else attacks? What if someone objects? What if everyone decides to throw me back in jail? What if Thor tries to stop it? Or Odin? What if Lurani decides she doesn't love me? What if-" But his 'what if's' were stopped as his fiance walked in and gave him a peck on the lips. "Good afternoon, Loki. How are you-" Loki pulled her into a passionate kiss, effectively silencing her. She slipped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. But, she could tell by the fact that he'd interrupted her, and because he seemed to be in deep thought when she walked in, that something must've been troubling him. She pulled away and asked, "Loki, what is troubling you?" Loki sighed. "I'm just stressed about the wedding. What if something goes wrong? Maybe it would be best to just cancel." he answered. Lurani sighed as well. "Loki, sometimes you have to take risks. I took a risk trusting you, and falling for you, and vice versa. Now, _we_ are taking the risk of making a commitment that will last forever, and the risk of whether or not the wedding will go well. Besides, I would not be marrying you if we both didn't love each other. You just have to take risks." she explained. Loki smiled. "I guess you're right. By the way, what does your dress look like? May I see you in it?" Lurani chuckled. "Now, now, Loki; you it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding." she scolded lightly. Loki grinned and replied smoothly, "Well, may I see the bride without her dress, or rather, any dress?" Lurani playfully pushed him and acted like she was offended, although, she was slightly mad. "Loki!" she squealed. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. "Oh no, you are _not_ going to-" But Lurani was cut off by a kiss. "Would you like to bet on that, my dear. Because I assure you, I'll win the bet." he told her, still grinning. She leaned foreward and kissed him. His hands were still on here waist, and they began to move downward slowly. But they had only reached right below her hips when she grabbed them, pushed them away, and broke the kiss, saying, "Maybe _after_ the wedding." She got up and walked over to the vanity where she began brushing her hair and humming the Wedding March.

* * *

It was only a few days later, and Loki stood at the altar, waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle. Thor stood behind him, having been given the honor of being the best man, and Sif was the maid of honor. Thoughts began to reel in Loki's mind like they had the other day. "What if I mess up on my vows? What if she messes up? What if there's an objection? What if she's captured? I can't do this! I should just walk away and- what am I thinking?! I'm a god! I can do this! It's just one woman. One intelligent, very beautiful, impossibly irresistible woman..." Loki mentally slapped himself, trying to think straight. But just then, the doors opened and Lurani came walking down the aisle, escorted by Hiemdall. He had been the closest thing she had to a father, as well as her only friend when she had first come to Asgard. She wore a black, silk wedding gown and gloves, as well as a black veil. Around her neck was a golden necklace with black and green gems. She wore her engagement ring outside of her glove on her left hand. Her hair had been cut from her ankles to the small of her back, and was held in a bun. She made it to the altar and stood in front of Loki. They both turned and looked at Odin, who would be performing the ceremony. It felt like forever as they read off their vows and gave each other their wedding rings, but finally the line both the bride and groom had been waiting to hear was spoken; "You may now kiss the bride." Loki lifted the veil off Lurani's face and looked into her eyes for a moment. This one action would bind them for life; just this one kiss would permanently seal their fates together. He leaned foreward and kissed her, not as his girlfriend, but as his wife. He pulled away, and began to notice the roar of applause coming from the crowd. Loki clasped Lurani's hand in his, and raised their hands up. The reception was amazing, full of dancing and good food. Loki and Lurani were certainly the happiest. They didn't separate for more than a few minutes that night. As the reception ended, and everyone began to leave, they gave one more "Congradulations!" to the couple. Loki and Lurani walked into their room and Lurani removed her veil and gloves, as well as the ties and pins that held up her hair. She placed them on the vanity and sat down on the bed, exhausted. She gasped in surprise as she was pinned down. She arched an eyebrow at Loki, who held her down. She yawned a little and asked, "What are you doing?" Loki smirked. "Don't you remember what told me a few days ago? You said, and I quote, 'Maybe _after_ the wedding.'" Loki reminded her. "Well, if that's the case-" she leaned foreward and whispered in his ear, "then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

A woman walked into her room with her husband, and she asked, "What did you think about dinner?" Her husband smiled. "It was great. And you?" His wife smiled back. " _We_ thought it was great as well." she answered, slightly stressing the 'we'. Her husband raised an eyebrow. " _We_? As in more that one?" he inquired. She nodded, "Yes, there are three people in this room." The man thought his wife was messing with him, so decided to question her further about this _other person_. "So, is it a male or female? What age?" he questioned. His wife giggled. "Well, it's about two months of age, technically. But the doctor hasn't told whether it's a boy or girl." she answered, resting a hand on her stomach. Her husband's eyes widened. "You mean...you're pregnant?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her. "Oh, this is amazing news!" he exclaimed. He looked into his wife's eyes lovingly. "I love you, Lurani." he told her, leaning foreward. "I love you, too, Loki." she replied, before leaning in as well and kissing him. That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms, one of Loki's hands resting on Lurani's stomach.

**_ The End! _ **


End file.
